The Ties That Bind Us
by BLaCk-STaR-GeMiNi
Summary: *Chapter 5 is up!* People don't know how good they have it until they lose it, and Vegeta, Gohan, ChiChi, Goku, Bulma and ? learn that lesson brutal!
1. I'm Sorry!

This is my first fic ever so I want to make it really good! I am making it an A/U that means people may be OOC and the ages may be off and I already know this so don't remind in any reviews, that can be very very annoying! Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic please R&R when you're done so I can get some insight! THANKS!!

Disclaimer: No sorry I don't own dbz, so don't ask!

It was a bright and sunny day on Chikyuu, the sun had just peeped its head over the mountains and the sunlight poured over the land, casting away the dark night shadows. Earth had been at peace for nearly 7 years and everyone was able to live somewhat normal lives. The destruction created by Cell was still not completely repaired and the lives he took away were still mourned over! The Son family had their share of mourning too, for their beloved saiyan hero Goku had still not returned to them. ChiChi was now raising two sons on her own one of which had given up the art of fighting the day after he defeated cell. The other child has his father's fighting spirit alive and kicking inside of him, ChiChi had done the best she could to train him, but she could only keep up with her little seven year old son for so long.

The Briefs family had their little act together too; Vegeta and Bulma had their lavender locked haired son Trunks were living together as a family. Vegeta and Trunks would train hard in the old gravity room every day and every day they would try to get stronger. Vegeta never let up on his son, especially since the day he had seen his little one become super saiyan, he could not believe his eyes yet the pride he felt that day was more then he could take. Sometimes it made Vegeta wonder if his own family from Vegeta-sei could've excelled to the level of super saiyan. He always thought of them everyday, he thought of his father and little sister, that he hadn't seen since the day Vegeta-sei was destroyed. But his son did replace that hole in his heart.

The other Z senshi had gone their separate ways since the Cell games, Yamcha kept on rotating girlfriends, and Piccolo had stayed on Kami's lookout as he put himself through deep meditation. Tien went of to his new home in the mountains, put no matter where any of them were they all thought of the warrior and friend they lost that day…Goku.

Over in the mountains at the Son house ChiChi was preparing lunch. Every time she would make another meal for her sons she would always think of Goku. It was always the little things to that she missed when he was alive, like the way he would be the first one at the dinner table when a meal was prepared, or the sound of his cheerful and happy voice echoing through the house. Or how she would see the look of joy and happiness on her son's face when he would return from training with Vegeta, her eyes would always well up with tears at those thoughts of the good times. She missed her husband terribly, and she wanted him back more then anything, and she wanted her youngest son to know his father the way Gohan did.

::This isn't fair…Goku! You weren't supposed to leave me and Gohan like that, you didn't even get to know that your second child growing inside me. I know you would be proud of our little Goten. If only you could see him, he looks just like you when you were younger. I wish you could come back to me and the boys::

ChiChi then stopped her thinking, she would always talk to Goku in her thoughts and she always wished that he would listen to her and find a way to come back to her. But it was futile but every once in a while she couldn't help but try to talk to him in her thoughts.

Gohan was upstairs in his room taking a study break and just sitting on the edge of his windowsill and taking in the gorgeous mountainous view. He was so excited about starting school in a couple of days, he couldn't wait to get back out into the world again. Not that he didn't love his mother and brother but he still wanted to get out, for the only other time that he would get to go out was when him and his family went to capsule corp. to visit the Briefs. Gohan had always longed for a little more then that, he wanted to be free like his dad was, his dad was never tied down at his age and he didn't want to be either he was so glad that he would get his chance. But there was a sad topic of either thought or discussion…his father!

:: Oh dad if only you were here…if only you could see Goten and me and mom again even for just a day. Goten has even gone super saiyan already, I could hardly believe it when I saw it he's a real firecracker. And he is so much like you more so then I was…geez dad why'd you have to go?::

Gohan sighed, and then he looked at Goten running around and playing with his animal friends, and training himself a little while he was at it. Gohan smiled at his little brother who was unaware that he was being watched; he saw how much the boy had a need to train and fight, the same way Gohan knew he had when he was younger. What happened to him? Why'd he ever stop? He did miss it, the thrill of a fight the intensity and feeling that surrounded him in battle like when he defeated cell. He did that all with feeling and his fighting spirit, he felt as though he had forgotten all of that he knew he grew weak from lack of training and he wanted to see if he could change that, for without his fighting spirit he was well only half the person he could be, but he felt like he couldn't do it alone.

"Gohan, Goten lunch time!" Gohan heard his mother shout from downstairs. Gohan got off the windowsill and headed downstairs he heard Goten already come in and sit at the table. He slowly entered the dinning room and or kitchen, and took his place at the table.

"Now no one touch a thing until we say grace and I can grab food first." ChiChi told the two hungry boys as she placed the chicken on the table, the two boys could hardly hold themselves back from the food but they knew the penalty if they disobeyed their mother. Then ChiChi placed the last bit of food on the table and then she took her place at the table, "Now everyone let us bow our heads and say grace…Gohan today it's your turn." ChiChi said glancing at her oldest son, Gohan nodded and began the prayer, "Thank you Dende for all this lovely food and please may we never lack it." Then everyone nodded and began eating their meal…it was rather quite during this lunchtime. Everyone had things on their mind except for maybe Goten; Gohan didn't like the silence much and tried to break it. He gave his mom a quick glance as she ate and decided that now was as good a time as any to ask her the big question, the one he's been trying to ask her for months already. Gohan gulped silently _::Here goes nothing::_ Gohan began to clear his throat, "Uh, Mom?"

Both ChiChi and Goten looked up at Gohan who was looking down at his food. ChiChi gave him an awkward stare which made Gohan squirm uncomfortably in his chair, "What is it Gohan?" ChiChi asked.

Gohan looked up at his mother and gathered up all his courage, "Mom I want to know if you would let me start training again?" Gohan just looked back down at his food afraid to gaze at his mother, forever since his father died she had forbade him to ever fight again in anything anywhere. ChiChi glanced at him and sighed, "You know the answer to that already Gohan, why must you make me repeat it?" ChiChi said as she continued cutting her chicken up into little squares. "Because mom I don't see why you can't let me fight anymore, for seven years I have done everything you've ever asked of me mom, and I did it without complaint. Now all I ask is that you let me go back to training at least not even fighting but just training, Goten needs someone to spar with anyhow I mean it's not like we go visit the Briefs very often." Gohan argued.

"Yea mommy let Gohan spar with me." Goten said bringing himself into the conversation. ChiChi gave him a hard glare, "Stay out of this Goten!" ChiChi ordered. Goten gave her his little puppy dog face and sat quietly in his chair, Gohan continued looking at his mother in anger for he could not understand why his mother was saying that he could not even train let alone fight. ChiChi looked back at Gohan, "Why mom? Why won't you let me fight it's not fair!" Gohan said raising his voice. 

"Your right Gohan it's not fair!" ChiChi shouted and Gohan's face changed to one of confusion. ChiChi began to have tears well up in her eyes, "Mom?" Gohan said softly. He reached out his hand to his mother but ChiChi pushed it away, "No! It's not fair that I HAVE BEEN LEFT ALONE TO RAISE TWO SONS WHO NEED THEIR FATHER! I HAVE BEEN DOING EVRYTHING ALONE, I CANNOT GIVE SOME OF THINGS THAT YOU CAN ONLY GET FROM YOUR FATHER! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU'RE FATHER DIED TWICE IN BATTLE AND THE SECOND TIME HE DIDN'T COME BACK! AND IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR IF I LOST MY SONS THE SAME WAY EITHER!" ChiChi yelled as she began to let out her frustration through her sobs. Gohan couldn't help but feel guilty and went over to his mother and gave her hug, Goten could only look on as he watched his mother cry and he really didn't understand why. "Please don't cry mom, I won't train or fight I promise, I won't leave you neither will Goten." Gohan reassured his mother to calm her down a bit. ChiChi pulled away from Gohan and looked up at her son, "No, no I shouldn't it's not fair to you, I shouldn't keep you from training I…"

"No mom, I won't train…I chose not too." That was the most difficult thing Gohan ever had to say in his whole life, but he saw where his mother was coming from and he finally understood why she kept him away from fighting and training.

ChiChi began feeling guilty, she never wanted become so unglued like that in front of her boys, she always had to be the strong one and not show her pain, she saw how she was now hurting her own son by keeping him away from a fight and it hurt her, she wanted to take back that past moment of letting it all out back. ChiChi shook her head, "No Gohan, Goten go outside right now and train, your father would want it that way, I can't keep you from training or fighting it's apart of both of you, I will not suffocate my children anymore…and I'm sorry I ever did." With that ChiChi began clearing the table, "But mom…"

"Get out there now Gohan and train with your brother." ChiChi ordered pointing too the door. Gohan was in no mood to argue with her for it would be pointless and he and Goten went outside to train.

~*At Capsule Corp*~

Vegeta and Trunks were getting out of the gravity room to go eat their lunch, as they headed into the house Bulma came outside. "Hey boys." Bulma said with her cheery smile. 

"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked her as he then began to feel something strange inside his ki.

"Oh well I've decided that today after lunch we would go visit ChiChi and the boys." Bulma said happily, Trunks put on a million dollar smile, "Yay that means I can train with Goten and Gohan…Oh wait, Gohan doesn't fight anymore, oh well then at least I can train with Gohan." Trunks didin't like the fact that Goahn didn't train anymore, he would've wanted to see him in action, for Gohan was his idol after his dad.

"Hey dad, why doesn't Gohan fight anymore?" Trunks asked as he looked up at his father.

"Because the brat lost his way, like a fool." Vegeta said as he continued to look up at the sky strangely, for he could sense something coming towards Chikyuu and what worried him was that whatever or whoever it was, was very strong.

Bulma noticed the look of worry on Vegeta's face as he continued to look up at the sky, "Vegeta what is it?"

"Something is coming…something strong very strong and…" Vegeta could hardly continue his sentence"…and powerful."

Out in space there was a space pod heading right towards earth, the owner of the pod was in a deep slumber until a mechanical voice cam up on the computer, "Wake up, E.T.A in approximately 10 minutes."

"Good, very good." The unknown stranger said with an evil grin.

Well that's the first chapter…I hope you liked it and remember this is an A/U so no need to remind me of that, I'll try and have the next chapter out soon, depending on how many people want another chapter out if not I'll take it off.


	2. Another Saiyan!?

Hola! The next chapter is up! I hope you all like it and Sosoru…I will try and see what I can do about the story title ok!

Chapter 2

Vegeta found it very difficult to not continue focusing on the powerful force that was heading towards Chikyuu but there was something about it that was very familiar too him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it! He then looked over to his mate, "Woman I have to go." Bulma looked at him a little surprised by Vegeta's sudden remark, "Go? Go where?" Bulma asked a little disappointed.

"I have to go see what that thing is heading towards here, for if it wishes to pose a threat to this planet then I will take care of them myself." Vegeta replied as he went inside to put on his body suit. Bulma and Trunks followed him, "Vegeta, let someone else handle it." Bulma said. Vegeta looked up at her with disappointment, he did not like her sounding so self-fish for it didn't fit with Bulma very well. 

"And may ask then who else can handle it?" Vegeta asked knowing Bulma couldn't give him any response. Bulma thought for a moment, "Get Gohan to do it." Vegeta laughed, for he knew that the boy had not trained in years and would be no match for the force that was heading to chikyuu. "Woman he is no match for whatever is out there."

"Then take him with you." Bulma said flatly.

Vegeta looked at her thinking she was joking, but he knew that Bulma wasn't really like that when it came to something that could result in a fight. "What for woman, the boy is now useless." Vegeta argued.

"He's only useless if you let him think he is," Bulma handed Vegeta his body suit, "Take him with you Vegeta, Goku is gone and he has no one else." Vegeta put on his body suit and vest and sighed at Bulma, "Alright woman I'll go get him, besides I have to pass by there on my way to were this stranger should be landing." Bulma smiled she loved the Vegeta she had now, unlike the Vegeta she met on Namek all those years ago, what a change, she could never really get over it.

"Can I come too dad?" Trunks asked as he pulled on his dads arm. "No Trunks you're not strong enough for this yet, stay here with your mother." Vegeta instructed him, and then he blasted off.

Gohan and Goten were training in front of their house Vegeta could hardly believe his eyes as he saw Gohan training with Goten.

_::Since when has that boy continued training? Well it doesn't matter he is nothing like the warrior he was as a child, what a waste::_ Vegeta thought as he saw Gohan and Goten looking up at him, he smirked and levitated down to them.

"Vegeta-sama? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked surprised. "I'm here to ask if you'd want to accompany me on an investigation."

Gohan blinked for he could not understand what Vegeta could be talking about, "An investigation? What investigation?" Gohan asked.

"Have you not felt it boy?." Vegeta asked wondering why Gohan had not felt the strong presence that was headed their way. "Felt what Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"The power headed this way… focus boy!" Vegeta said rather angered at Gohan's failure to even be able to sense things anymore. Gohan did as Vegeta told him too and he then felt the power, it was radical in size.

"I feel it now Vegeta." Gohan said opening his eyes and looking up at the sky, he could see the pod landing over a few miles away, Vegeta saw it too.

"Come boy, let's go." Vegeta ordered as he blasted off.

"Goten tell mom I went to take a walk in the woods ok." Gohan said waving good-bye and then blasting off behind Vegeta, "Ok Gohan." Goten replied waving.

Vegeta and Gohan arrived at the scene in two minutes, they saw the small pod inside of a huge crater. There was no sign of anyone, so obviously who ever was inside the pod had not gotten out yet. Cautiously they flew over to the pod and touched down in front of it.

"This is a saiyan pod isn't it?" Gohan asked Vegeta, as he gazed at the pod. Vegeta nodded, and he stepped towards the pod. "Stay on your guard boy…if you even remember how." Vegeta instructed, Gohan frowned at his comment but shook it off.

Suddenly the pod door opened slowly, and Gohan and Vegeta could do nothing but prepare themselves for anything.

A little bit of smoke curled from out of the pod and the two saiyans watched and waited for someone to come out. Gohan's eyes widened as he saw the persons legs come out first, they were long and slender, it was then that he and Vegeta realized that something must be wrong…then the person lifted themselves out of the pod and dusted off. Vegeta was shocked as he looked up at the new arrival, "You're a female!"

The young girl who was no more then Gohan's age looked at Vegeta, "I'm so glad you noticed." The girl said with sarcasm, much like the way Vegeta sounded, the two men just stared at the young girl, Vegeta could not understand how the power he felt had come form this female!

::This can not be! There must be some mistake, for no power as great as the one I felt could have come from this girl, it's just not possible. In all my years of combat training I have seen powerful men and women fighting under Frieza even on my home planet Vegeta there were strong female warriors. But never has there ever been a female this strong before, and she looks human, she could even pass for a…HOLY SHIT!!::

Vegeta gazed at the young girl's waste wide eyed as he noticed a dark brown tail wrapped around her waste. Gohan didn't seem to notice, which didn't surprise him in the least, the young girl gazed at Vegeta then at her tail. The girl giggled then released her tail from her waste and let it loose behind her. "You can put your eyes back in their sockets now… I mean yea I have a tail nothing big ya know." The girl said with a humorous grin. Vegeta tried to control his shock for obviously he hadn't hid it well, yet he could not believe that this girl, this stranger, this FEMALE! Could be saiyan!? 

Gohan did not take his eyes off of the young girl, it was almost as if she had him hypnotized, her creamy tan skin, her long dark brown hair, her chestnut eyes and soft red lips, her hips and curves, everything about her had him in a trance. Of course her hair was looking rather knotty and in bunches of long curls, she had a few dirt smudges on her cheek and a few bruises on her arms.

"Who are you?" Vegeta finally asked her. The girl looked back at him after she had walked back to her pod, "My name is Valaska." The young girl replied as she went into her pod and pulled out a black carry on bag.

"Valaska? That's a saiyan name isn't it?"

Valaska just looked at him blankly, "I don't know probably, I mean it's what my parents named me and they both had tails too."

Vegeta was confused by the girl's response for how could she say that she thought so? She acts as if she doesn't know that she's a saiyan, all she seems to know is that she and her parents had tails. Vegeta found it all very confusing.

"You're a saiyan are you not?"

The girl looked at Vegeta not recognizing the name, "What's a saiyan?" Vegeta could not believe his ears, how can a child who looks like a pure blooded saiyan not know if she was one or not.

"I think I'm Vegetan." The girl responded trying to come up with something relatively close to watch she knew about herself and were her parents were from.

Vegeta froze at the young girls words, "Vegetan? Who told you that you were Vegetan? Was it your parents?"

The girl closed her pod door and swung the bag over her shoulder and then approached Gohan and Vegeta, "They didn't tell me that I was Vegetan exactly, they merely told me that they came from a planet called Vegeta-sei and so I merely thought their race was Vegetan."

Vegeta could not believe his ears, the child was saiyan and she didn't even know it… but who could her parents be? That was a thought that had crossed Vegeta's mind for obviously his planet was destroyed by Frieza years ago and this girl was not old enough to have even been an infant at the time…obviously her parents survived the explosion somehow? But how? And who were they?

"Listen I'm sorry if I gave you guys a scare but I pose no threat to anyone or anything on this planet, I'm just here to find a relative of mine, so I'll be on my way now." Valaska then turned behind them wrapping her tail around her waste and levitating upwards slowly. 

Vegeta couldn't believe that there were other saiyans besides himself and Kakarot on this planet as well as the half-breeds. He knew he couldn't let the girl go that easily, suddenly Vegeta flew in front of her stopping Valaska in mid air.

"Who are these relatives of yours, perhaps I may know them and it will make your search a lot faster then it has to be." Vegeta suggested trying to bide more time with the young saiyan. Valaska thought for a moment she knew that she had no time to waste on her journey and if she could get any extra help she knew that she couldn't possibly turn it down. And she couldn't help but think that this stranger in front of her was familiar to her in a way. "Well I guess I can let you help me, I do need to be as quick as possible about this." Valaska finally answered.

Vegeta nodded, "Come with us." He told her as he and Gohan began to bring her over to capsule corp.

During the flight there Vegeta had a million and one questions floating through his head. He wanted to know who the girl's parents were? And he wanted to know who her relative was that was here on earth? He also wanted to know as to why the girl had such an incredibly high power reading when she landed on earth and why it suddenly vanished?

Gohan  was thinking a bunch of things too.

_::This girl is so beautiful and so mysterious. She doesn't seem saiyan in the sense of being mean and evil, she seems to have my dad's attitude, friendly, polite, not harmful, yet incredibly powerful even though her power level went down. Wow I wonder how good she is in a battle?::_

Finally Gohan, Vegeta and Valaska touched down in front of capsule corp. They were greeted by Bulma and Trunks, "Oh Vegeta I'm glad nothing happened." Bulma said as she gave her husband a hug, then she looked over at Valaska, "Vegeta, who's this young lady…WITH A TAIL!?" Bulma said even more shocked then Vegeta was. "My name is Valaska." She said with a wondering stare, Valaska was looking at the huge building in awe she had never really expected to see anything like this from this planet. She was told that the people had low power levels and primitive technology, obviously who ever told her that was mistaken.

"What are you looking at?" Gohan asked her curiously.

It took Valaska a second to realize that she was being asked a question, "What? Oh… I was just looking around, this place wasn't what I had expected."

Gohan was thrown off by her response, "And what were you expecting?" Valaska looked up at him, wondering if she should tell him, but she figured it was of no importance for him to know. "I was expecting something a lot different than what I've seen."

Gohan accepted her answer with a shrug.

"Vegeta, who's the girl? Don't tell me she's a saiyan?" Bulma asked a little agitated. "Well what else would you think she is woman? She's certainly not human, and her tail explains everything. Besides she claimed to be Vegetan, which was another term for saiyan anyhow." Vegeta said quietly as so Valaska would not here his conversation with his mate, although that was a futile attempt for Valaska picked up on every word they spoke, yet she acted like she heard nothing.

"Vegeta, she was the one you sensed?" Bulma asked, Vegeta simply nodded. Valaska was picking up on every word they said it didn't bother her though, she knew that the human woman would pose no threat to her of any kind and if so she'd crush her with a thought, for that was how she was raised.

"Why is she here?"

"She claims that she is here to find a relative, but she has not said who…I suppose the best thing to do is to just ask her straight out." Vegeta suggested, Valaska did not like the sound of that, "No Vegeta, that wouldn't be right, at least let her feel comfortable here and with us then when she wants to she'll tell us in her own time." Bulma ordered, Vegeta merely smirked and nodded "Very well."

Valaska smirked, she liked this earth woman now, for she knew that she was on her side and would not let that bossy man make her do anything she did not wish to do. Although Valaska knew that she could destroy all of them fairly easily but she didn't wish too. 

"So young lady, would you care to stay with us for a while, till we help you find your family?" Bulma offered kindly, Valaska grinned, "If it's not to much trouble I wouldn't want to impose on anyone." Valaska said. Bulma huffed, "No trouble at all sweety, now come inside with me and I'll get you some clothes, and a room and I'll get you cleaned up, you look like you've been in a battle." Bulma said as she began to lead Hikani into the house. "Can I get food too, I'm a big eater." Valaska asked. "I bet you are." Bulma replied, for she knew only to well about saiyan appetites. "There's tons of food for you to eat after I get you cleaned up." Valaska frowned she wanted to eat now, but she was a guest and it wasn't what she wanted anymore, it was what was convenient for her hosts, she hated it.

Bulma and Valaska went upstairs to the hall way and Bulma picked out a nice room with a feminine touch, Valaska didn't like it but she said nothing. She showed Valaska were the bathroom was and were her new clothes were, for Bulma had extra clothes on her always and her and Valaska were around the same size in clothes, she also gave her some of Vegeta's sweat pants and tank tops which had shrunk.

"I hope you have everything you need and when you get out of the shower press that intercom and I'll be up in a flash to make you look nice ok." Bulma winked and she then closed the door. Valaska could only smirk fearfully, she was on a strange new planet were she knew no one. She remembered what her mother had told her to do when she got there, but she didn't know where to begin her mission.

_::Those two young men can help me I suppose, after all they _

_did offer but I won't hold them to it. A Vegetan does what they must on their own without help. I just have to wonder, were on earth can my uncle be?::_

All right that was the end of that chapter…I hope you liked it! Chapter three will explain a lot more stuff about Valaska and her Uncle! So keep tuning in to se when chapter 3 comes up! Ja ne!


	3. A little something about me!

Hey people thank you for all the excellent reviews, love ya lots! Anyways enough of that and on to the fic!

Disclaimer: now I do not own DBZ! But I do own Valaska!

Chapter 3

Valaska sighed and she then undressed silently and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt soothing against her aching body. For she had been through such an ordeal recently that it had taken its toll on her mentally, emotionally and physically. It was a very private and personal thing that had happened, but she would not let it get to her, she knew what she had come to earth to do and basically it was to find her uncle and get a chance to live again.

Valaska soaped up her body and washed her hair thoroughly, she then got out of the shower and flashed her ki enough that she dried up instantly. She then walked over and put on a nice white bathrobe that had been laid out for her, she noticed the intercom that Bulma had mentioned to her earlier, she pushed the intercom and then walked over to her bed. She plopped herself down and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly her moment of silence was ended when Bulma entered the room with a bag full of cosmetics and hair stuff with her.

Valaska gazed at the items with a very disapproving look, 

::Please tell me that this woman is not going to put that junk on my face!? But who am I to stop her, I'm just the guest!::

_Valaska's eyes never glanced away from the cosmetics and hair supplies, "So are you ready to look pretty?" Bulma asked Valaska with much enthusiasm. Valaska shook her head no, as she continued looking at the make-up._

_"Oh why not? You'll love it, I can almost guarantee it." Bulma gazed down at Valaska and smiled warmly at her, Valaska gazed up at her and smiled at her forcefully, Bulma then frowned. _

_"What's wrong Valaska?" Bulma asked as she sat down next to the young girl. Valaska shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just tired I guess."_

_Bulma had no doubt about that, for even after Valaska had showered and relaxed she still had the same tired expression on her face that had been there when she first saw her._

_"I'm sure that you've been through a lot." Bulma said as she picked up a hair comb, "Mind if I start fixing you up now?" Bulma asked Valaska with a nice friendly smile. Valaska smiled back for she was beginning to feel a little more comfortable around Bulma now, she felt she could trust her enough to let her 'fix her up'._

_"Sure go ahead…" Bulma began combing Valaska's hair, "to be honest this'll be the first time someone does my hair and all." Valaska replied as she placed herself in front of Bulma._

_Bulma was surprised to hear what Valaska had told her, "You're kidding right?" Bulma asked in disbelief, Valaska shook her head lightly, "No joke."_

_Bulma was stunned, _::Is she for real? Didn't her mother ever do her hair!? I know she's saiyan and her mother was saiyan and all of that but still, didn't they at least have a sense of grooming their children? Especially their daughters?::__

_"Valaska, may I ask you a question?" Valaska simply nodded a yes, "Where's your mom?"_

_Bulma saw Valaska tense up at the question, "Never mind, forget I asked, I'm sorry." Bulma said trying to make Valaska feel comfortable again._

_"No…it's ok." Valaska replied solemnly._

_"You sure?" Bulma asked, a little unsure of what to say._

_"Yes it's ok." With that Valaska started telling Bulma about her mother._

_"Alright then." Bulma replied._

_"My mom's dead." Valaska began flatly, Bulma suddenly wished that she hadn't asked the question, as she continued combing through Valska's beautiful Chocolately Claire hair._

_"I'm sorry." Bulma said with a slight stutter._

_Valaska sighed, "Yea me too."_

_"She must have been a great woman." Bulma commented._

_"Yea she was, and she was very strong too. But I got stronger then her quickly, she was really proud."_

_Bulma smiled enjoying how Valaska was opening up to her, Valaska continued her story, "My mom would train me everyday, trying to make me stronger. She said, 'no matter how strong you are, you can always get stronger'." Bulma giggled, she knew that was Vegeta's motto too. Valaska continued, "By the time I was seven I became the 'Gold Warrior, my mother was never more proud…that is until I began to excel."_

_Bulma froze, _:: The gold warrior? Is she talking about a super saiyan? And she says she had begun to excel!?::__

_"Valaska can I ask you something?" Bulma said curiously._

_"What?"_

_"The Gold Warrior that you said you became…describe that to me."_

_Valaska was confused by Bulma's sudden curiosity in the Gold Warrior, "Well I became the Gold Warrior one day when my temper went sky rocketing, I forget why though. Suddenly my hair turns gold and a little spiky and my eyes turn liquid green, or so my mom said, and my power went radical until I learned how to control it. That was a battle in itself."_

_Valaska replied with a huff._

_Bulma's eyes widened _::The girl went Super Saiyan at the age of seven!?::__

_Valaska continued, "I then excelled to levels above the Golden Warrior. My mother called it Super Saiyan though, I don't know why. That had been the first time I heard the word saiyan until today when your husband thought me as one."_

_Bulma could not believe her ears, she knew that she simply had to tell Vegeta what Valaska had told her about super saiyan and above?_

_"There's a lot more stuff that happened after that, but I don't want to get into it." Valaska finished._

_"You don't have to Valaska, but thank you for confiding in me." Bulma said thankfully as she began making twists in the top of Valaska's hair. She placed rubber bands at the end and left the rest of her hair loose and crimped. Then she gave Valaska some clothes to put on, a black tank top and black stretch pants with two white stripes on the sides of each pant leg. She also gave her some white socks and sneakers, Bulma looked at her she was amazed at how fit her body was._

::Wow! Maybe Valaska can help me look that good::__

_Bulma then clapped her hands together, "Now for the make-up."_

_Valaska frowned, for she had hoped that Bulma had forgotten that minor detail._

_"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Valaska said rolling her eyes and plopping herself in a chair. Bulma kneeled in front of her, she applied a small tint of eye shadow, and a dab of blush and chap-stick for the final touch. Bulma found that she didn't need to use much on Valaska for the girl was naturally breath-taking, she had so much beauty inside and out._

_"There…you're done." Bulma said with a tired sigh as she got up and began to put her cosmetics away._

_Valaska got up and headed towards the mirror. When she looked at her reflection she couldn't believe it, she looked like a girl! She swished her tail behind her then she wrapped it around her waist, and she smirked, "Thank you Bulma."_

_Bulma looked up at her and pushed some strands of hair out of her face and smiled, "Your welcome, besides I don't have a daughter of my own and it felt good to play the role of mother I guess you could say, with you for a while. It's not like I can do that with my son anyway." Valaska felt a bit sad for Bulma, she could tell that she really wanted a daughter she then smiled at her, "Don't worry Bulma, I'm almost positive that you will be blessed with a blue haired angel of your own, or black haired like her father." Valaska said reassuringly hoping it would make Bulma feel better, Bulma smiled, "I hope so Valaska."_

_The two girls smiled and Valaska helped Bulma clean up her cosmetics, they then both retreated into the dinning hall and or kitchen. Bulma then heard Valaska's stomach growl, "Bulma can I eat now?" Valaska said pleadingly._

_"Sure, I'm a little famished myself." Bulma said as she headed over to the food replicator and began punching in recipes for a feast for she figured that since she had a saiyan dinning with her she would have to put out a lot of food on the table._

_When the food was prepared, the two of them began to eat, and Bulma then noticed that Valaska was wearing a stunning necklace with a violet stone hanging from it._

_"I'm must say Valaska that necklace is stunning." Bulma commented._

_Valaska looked up at Bulma then down at her necklace, "Oh this…thank you, it was my mother's, she said that it was a family air-loom given to the children. It gets passed on through the generations." Valaska replied._

_Bulma began getting curious, "You know Vegeta has a necklace exactly like that one." Bulma stated._

_Valaska looked at Bulma curiously, "He does?"_

_Bulma nodded as she ate some more food, "Uh huh…I'm positive, he always keeps it on the night table, he said it was his father's and he gave it to him as a boy. Come to think of it, he said it was his family air-loom too."_

Valaska's eyes widened, she could not believe her ears, she was very confused for her mother said that her air-loom was sacred and limited to only her family, so how can Vegeta have one as well?

That's the end of that chapter! I shall try and update soon! Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks Ja ne!


	4. Uncle

"Valaska are you alright?" Bulma asked concerned.

"Bulma, is Vegeta human?"

Bulma laughed at the question, "Heck no! He's saiyan like you!"

Valaska was once again thrown into confusion, "Like me?"

Bulma nodded, "yea."

Suddenly Vegeta walked into the room followed by Gohan, "What's going on here?"

Bulma glanced up at him, "Vegeta?" Bulma said startled.

Valaska glanced up at him as well not saying anything, Vegeta looked down at her, "I see my mate has fixed you up rather nicely, you hardly appear to be the girl I found out there."

Valaska smirked, "That's such a nice thing to say." Valaska said sarcastically.

It was then that Vegeta had noticed the necklace Valaska was wearing, "What are you doing with my heir-loom?" 

Valaska stood up in front of him, "What this?"

Vegeta growled, "What else am I talking about brat!"

"This is my air-loom which was given to me by my mother Princess Vela!" Valaska replied.

Vegeta froze, he didn't speak nor move, he just kept on glancing at Valaska and her air-loom, "That's impossible, Princess Vela is dead."

Valaska looked at him blankly, "I know that, she died two weeks ago."

"What!?" Two weeks!? More like 30 some odd years kid."

"No your wrong! She was my mother and I'm telling you she died two weeks ago! She died in my arms and as she breathed her last breath she told me about her air-loom and gave it to me!" Valaska shouted, trying to make Vegeta understand that he was wrong.

Vegeta could not believe his ears, this girl had to be lying, but then again, she had his family heirloom hanging around her very neck! Could it be that she speaks the truth to him?

"Do you swear to me that you speak the truth."? Vegeta asked as he gazed right at the young girl.

"I swear to you Vegeta, that she is dead and this heir-loom was hers." Valaska replied.

"Then that means that…NO THIS CAN'T BE!" Vegeta shouted, for he knew who princess Vela was and he knew that Valaska was right about that necklace being a family heir-loom and all…but still what Vegeta didn't understand is…how did Vela survive the destruction of Vegeta-sei? And whom did she escape with; obviously whoever he was he became her mate in time.

"Um I'm confused." Gohan said scratching his head.

Everyone was silent; Vegeta did not lose his gaze on Valaska for now this girl had a meaning to him. It was a meaning that he was almost afraid to define or explain to himself and everyone else, he's been thinking his whole life thinking his family died on Vegeta-sei, but now this girl has turned everything upside down.

"Princess Vela was your mother?" Vegeta asked looking at the necklace Valaska wore around her neck. Valaska nodded, "Yes she was."

Vegeta closed his eyes and began forming tight fists in his hands, "Vela, how?" Vegeta asked, with obvious pain in his voice. Valaska looked down feeling sorry for the man before her, suddenly it hit her, the thought finally entered her mind.__

_::The way he seems to morn my mother…it's like he knew her well. And how he says that my heirloom is his as well…could it be? Can he be the one my mother spoke of? I must know:: _

"Who was she to you?" Valaska asked.

Vegeta looked up at Valaska, "She was…my sister."

Valaska's eyes widened even though she had an idea that Vegeta might have been her uncle she wanted to be sure. Now that she knew the truth she hardly knew what to do or say.

"So then that means that Vegeta's your uncle Valaska." Bulma said shockingly.

Vegeta looked up at her even though he didn't Valaska looked up at Vegeta as she fought back tears, "My mother…you knew show it, he was happy, he was happy cause he had a piece of his family back and he had something to remind himself of his sister.

"Uh I got to go back home…so I'll guess I'll be seeing you around now Valaska…catch ya later, bye everybody." Gohan said before he went outside and blasted off back home.

"Vegeta I think you and Valaska have some catching up to do now so I'll leave you two alone." Bulma said as she slipped out of the room.

Valaska and Vegeta just stood there for a few more moments in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. For where could they begin? It wasn't exactly an easy thing…trying to fill in the sixteen-year gap and all.

"Sit down." Vegeta told Valaska as he motioned to her chair, Valaska obeyed and Vegeta sat across from her.

"So your mother had been alive all this time eh?" Vegeta asked looking down at the table.

"Yea…until recently that is." Valaska said looking at her necklace.

"So she is dead now?"

"Yes."

"And what about your father?"

"He died when I was seven, he was killed in a fight." 

Vegeta's brow furrowed at the remark, "Who was your father?"

"His name was Maduka." 

Vegeta's eyes widened for he knew the name, _:: Maduka!? I can't believe it! My sister ended up with Maduka son of Duke Calmon? Unbelievable…and they had Valaska, this powerful child that represents our heritage well, yet she does not even know it. I need to fix that for since her parents are dead it is by saiyan custom that I must take her in as my own since we are of the same bloodline::_

"I knew your father, way back when we were all children on Vegeta-sei." Vegeta told her with a smirk.

Valaska smiled, "Really?" Vegeta nodded, "Cool, I wish I could've seen Vegeta-sei."

"You would've loved it there, I know I did and you would've fit in so well. You would've driven the males crazy I know that much." Vegeta said, for it was true Valaska was very beautiful and back on Vegeta-sei if she had been there the males would've been fighting over her for sure.

"So you were my sister's only child?" Vegeta asked.

Valaska's face grew sad at the question, "No I am not their only offspring, there is another."

Vegeta was confused, "There is another?"

"Yes, Vadule…my twin brother."

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE A TWIN BROTHER!?"

"Yes…why does it come as such a shock for you uncle?" Valaska asked curiously.

"Because never ever in the history of our race has there ever been twins born that were the opposite sex." Vegeta said slightly frightened, for he didn't know what this could mean.

"Well there's a first time for everything uncle Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted, the idea of twins born of the opposite sex worried him, but then again where was her twin anyway?

So what is next in this twisted story? Wanna know? Then stay tuned to find out! Please R&R!


	5. Level 4

Alright you all seemed to have enjoyed my fic very much so far…yay! Anyways I hope you like the rest of what's soon to come because then what's the point of having a fic right? Well anyways enough of this simple talk!

Disclaimer: No I do not own dbz or any rights to it …cause life is a bitch! (A/N: hehe…it's true.)

Chapter 5 

Twins!? Born of the opposite sex…that is not heard of amongst the saiyan race! Things like this are not possible…or are they? Vegeta was going mad trying to figure out how his niece could have a twin BROTHER! It just defied the law of saiyan nature, it was like a sick twist of fate or something twisted anyway. Yet judging by Valaska's power level and appearance, there was or seemed to be no defect. Vegeta sighed in mental defeat, he was not a scientist, and he could not figure such an enigma out. Perhaps his mate can? But wait…that can't work she does not know a thing about saiyan anatomy. It was hopeless for Vegeta to contemplate the situation any further, what he did want to focus on though was his niece, and he wished to find out more about this nephew of his.

"Where is your brother now Valaska?" Vegeta asked her lifting an eyebrow.

Valaska looked out the window and at the sky dreamily, "I don't know anymore. He left right after my mother died, he swore to avenge her death, as well as our fathers."

Vegeta looked confused, "Murder?"

Valaska looked over at him with a grief stricken face, "To me it looked like a massacre. Many men who lived on the planet I called home, were practically massacred, my father included. That was when my brother's rage began to form inside him. I think that's the day I lost control as well." Valaska replied.

Vegeta could hardly believe what Valaska was telling him, all this horror that she has seen in her short life must have been awful. Yet there was something he did not understand, who would massacre anyone on the planet she lived on?

"Who massacred the people?" Vegeta asked.

"These powerful beings…who seemed more like monsters then anything. They laughed at the site of someone dying they killed for sport. My father put up a fight, he was the strongest one on the planet, yet he was taken down right in front of me and Vadule."

Vegeta knew that feeling; his father was taken down by frieza right in front of his eyes. He never forgot the look of humor on frieza's face or the rage he felt inside of him. He could relate to his niece only to well now.

"So you do not know where your brother is anymore?" Vegeta asked.

Valaska shook her head, "No, I haven't seen him since my mother died. He swore to me that he would avenge our parents' deaths. He instructed me to do as our mother said and come to earth to find you, and that he would come back to meet up with us here."

Bulma then walked into the room, "Well I hope you two caught up a little." Bulma said cheerily.

"Yes we have a little." Valaska replied.

"So I guess you'll be living with us now Valaska, right?" Bulma asked.

Before Valaska could say anything Vegeta spoke up, "Yes, she will live here with us. She is my responsibility now." 

Bulma then looked at Valaska happily, "Well then Valaska, if your going to be here on earth, you might as well live like a human teenager, don't you think?" Bulma asked.

Valaska nodded hesitantly, "Uh…well….if I must then I…suppose?"

"Wonderful! You can start school then, like all the other kids your age do here on earth. You can receive a wonderful education, and make some new friends. I think it would be nice to send you to Gohan's school, at least you'll know someone." Bulma stated excitedly, for she was thrilled about Valaska now being her niece. It would be like having a daughter, and that made her excited as anything.

Vegeta growled, "No! I will not have my blood, be subjected to pathetic HUMAN teachings! If anyone is to be her teacher it will be me! And the only thing she needs to learn is, about her power! And how to become a Super Saiyan like the rest of us!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma got steamed, she was not going to have poor Valaska be corrupted by Vegeta, she simply refused, and she was not going to give up without a fight.

"Well Vegeta, she needs to be with kids her own age! And if she is now going to be living here on earth, then she needs a HUMAN education! Wither you like it or not! And besides, she does not need you to teach her how to become SUPER SAIYAN because she already is one you baka!" Bulma shouted, Vegeta's eyes widened and Valaska closed her eyes hoping that Bulma did not just blurt out her secret to her uncle.

Vegeta turned around and looked at Valaska harshly, Valaska looked back at him, knowing an explanation was in order.

"Uncle…I know I should've told you right away…but…at least know you now right?" Valaska said with a fake smile. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he walked over to her.

"Get up." He said coldly, Valaska did as told, "Now…transform."

Bulma's eyes widened, "NOT IN THIS HOUSE! IN THE BACKYARD!"

Vegeta grunted and took Valaska by the arm, and they went into the backyard, followed by Bulma, then Trunks came outside to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on mom?" Trunks asked as he stared at his father and cousin even though he didn't know yet.

"Shhh…Trunks, just watch." Bulma said in a whisper.

"Ok." Trunks said back just as silently.

Vegeta stood in front of Valaska, and took a few steps back, "Now transform." Vegeta ordered, Valaska nodded and she closed her eyes, then within a second she went super saiyan.

"Cool, a girl warrior…hey girls can't do that!" Trunks said as he watched Valaska.

Vegeta could not believe it, the girl was a super saiyan and she didn't even power up, she just made it happen like nothing. Valaska then powered down, with a smirk.

"Why don't you just show me the rest now kid!" Vegeta said.

Valaska's smirk faded, _::He knows I'm hiding my power! But how? He knows I can go beyond this form!? But how!?::_

"How did you…"

"Know?" Vegeta growled, Valaska nodded, "When you powered up I sensed it, and when you were landing on the planet I sensed it, so come on and show me what you have."

Valaska nodded once again, she powered up instantly to super saiyan level 1, then she bolted into level 2 which was were Gohan was at seven years ago. Then she got into a fighting stance and rather slowly powered up to a new level, a level no one had seen before. Was it level 3? While she was at level three she grew 3 inches and her hair was blonde and spiky and it reached her lower then her back. Vegeta was shaking, for he knew she wasn't finished yet, then Valaska let out a scream, as the earth shook and the clouds grew dark and lighting clashed. A gold light blew out from her, and then as the dust cleared, Vegeta saw Valaska standing there with long brown spiky hair and eyes the color of blood.

Bulma and Trunks were shaking uncontrollably with fear, Vegeta was astonished by this girls' power. For what level was this? No longer gold hair or green eyes, but BROWN hair and RED eyes!? Valaska was breathing a bit heavy, she had only transformed to this level once before, and to get there it was very difficult and required enormous amounts of energy.

"What are you?" Vegeta asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm me Uncle."

"No you're not…what are you? What level of super saiyan is this?"

Valaska shrugged, "I don't know uncle."

"FOUR!" Trunks shouted, everyone looked over at him.

"What do you mean four Trunks?" Vegeta asked him curiously.

"Cause I counted how many times she changed, and it was four!" He said holding out his hand with THREE of his fingers out. Vegeta's eye twitched at his son's stupidity for counting fingers.

He glanced back at Valaska, "You can power down now."

Valaska tensed up a bit and released her energy and powered down back to normal. "How did you do that?" Vegeta asked, "How did you excel to such a level of power?"

Valaska shrugged, "I don't know, it was always triggered by rage though."

"Rage?"

Vegeta wanted to be like his niece, but then again that made him wonder…is her brother as strong as she?

"What of your brother Valaska…what's his name…Vadule?"

"Yea…what about him?"

"Is he as powerful as you?"

"Yes, we are exactly equal in power, we are not stronger nor weaker then the other, we are exactly the same." Valaska replied.

Vegeta thought for a moment,

::If those two ever fought they could take out galaxies at a time! Plus no one would ever win; it would be an endless apocalyptic battle. This is incredible, to think children of my royal bloodline could possess such power! But…if they can…then I must be able too!::

"You will help me get to where you and your brother are, is that understood?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes uncle, but it won't be easy."

Vegeta smirked at the comment, "Nothing I do is ever easy child, yet I always manage to do it."

Bulma and Trunks then walked up to the two saiyans, "Well Valaska, I will enroll you into 'Orange Star High School' first thing tomorrow. You will have the social life of a human girl, not one of a 30 some odd year old saiyan." Bulma said, while Valaska was hating everything she said on the inside, Vegeta merely folded his arms around his chest and grunted.

Trunks looked up at her, "Wow, a girl who's at super saiyan level four…COOL!"

Vegeta growled.

"What school is this? Is it a training school, like the one back on Tarpa?" Valaska asked. Bulma smiled, "No Valaska, in earth schools you learn to build up knowledge for your mind not your body."

Valaska growled, "That's not any fun."

"Sure it is, and school starts in about two days or so, so be ready to go by then." Bulma said as she made her way back into the house.

Valaska sighed, "Uncle…can't you do something?" Valaska whined.

Vegeta looked over at her, "You think that I can control what that woman does? Hell no!"

Valaska rolled her eyes she didn't want to go to a human school. She wanted to train with her uncle everyday. But all she could do was make the best of it, for Bulma was her aunt and she had to respect her elders.

"Well at least I'll know Gohan." Valaska said trying to reassure herself.

Vegeta chuckled, "Don't count on that being a good thing, the son of Kakarot is a dim wit who has a larger stomach then brain." 

Valaska sighed, "Well at least he's powerful and not weak, like these poor humans."

"You said it." Vegeta replied with a huff.

Three days rolled by rather quickly, Gohan had been informed that Valaska would be attending school with him and he was excited. Vegeta and Valaska trained in the gravity room as well as Trunks. Valaska was trying to make the most of her last training session before she began school, which she was hoping would take forever to come.

As they went in the house for the night Valaska opened her drawer were she had placed all her belongings in. She took out her communicator and placed it on her night table, hoping that Vadule would contact her and tell her that he was heading for earth.

"Valaska…dinner!" Bulma shouted, Valaska put down her communicator and raced down stairs.

Suddenly her communicator began flashing, and a handsome young man appeared on the screen.

"Valaska it is I Vadule! I hope you are well and have found our uncle. I am now heading towards earth, with a few new friends! I shall be there within four days! Be well my sister!"

Then the communicator shut off.

::Jumps up and down:: Another chapter complete! I'm so happy with myself! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall try and have the next one out as soon as possible! Please R&R!


	6. Orange Star High School

A/N: Sorry for the minor delay, I have been having a really rough time in school, anyways no grudges please! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of dbz and I wish I did, but wishes never come true so I shall still own nothing till the end of my existence!

Chapter 6

Valaska had gone back up to her room after eating dinner and training three hours with Vegeta, needless to say she was exhausted so she didn't even realize that their was a message waiting for her on her intercom. She placed by her night table and went for a shower and then went to bed.

Early the next day Bulma enters Valaska's room, and turning on the lights, "Rise and shine Valaska its time for your first day of school." Bulma said cheerily, Valaska merely grumbled something and sank under her covers. Bulma frowned an approached the bed, "Valaska get up you don't want to be late now do you?" Bulma asked as she shook Valaska a bit, "I don't care." Valaska mumbled form under the covers, Bulma was getting annoyed, "Your truly Vegeta's niece…but you are getting up now." Bulma said as she lifted the covers off of Valaska, "Alright fine! I'll go to school." Valaska said as she slowly got out of bed, "I have laid your clothes for today on the chair so I expect you down in fifteen minutes." Bulma said as she exited the room, Valaska glanced tiredly at the clothes on the chair and yawned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Downstairs Vegeta and Trunks were waiting for breakfast, "Woman why isn't the breakfast out yet?" Vegeta scowled.

"Hold your horses Vegeta, we can all eat when Valaska comes down."

Trunks sighed, "Why does she have to eat with us?"

Bulma gave him a hard look, "Cause she's family Trunks, she's your cousin and you better be respectful or next time that gravity room breaks it will not be repaired for a month!" Bulma said sternly. Vegeta grunted, "So if the brat does something wrong I have to suffer the consequences too?"

Bulma smirked, "He's your son Vegeta, if you want a gravity room to train in, then you make sure he behaves." Vegeta glanced over at Trunks, "Respect Valaska do you understand me!" Vegeta said.

Trunks grunted and crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, "Fine I'll respect her, but I don't have to like it."

Finally Valaska came downstairs, "Ah finally your down, come here and eat your breakfast." Bulma said pulling out a chair for her. Valaska smiled and her eyes gleamed, if there was one thing she loved more then fighting it was food. She sat down and gobbled up plate after plate of food, right along with Trunks and Vegeta. Bulma sighed, "They are truly family."

After breakfast Bulma gave Valaska her book bag and her schoolbooks, just then as she walked outside Gohan came over riding Nimbus. "Hey Valaska ready for school?" Gohan asked looking perky.

"Not as ready as you it seems." She said raising an eyebrow at Gohans cheerfulness. The fact that he is a saiyan and acting so well…perky confused Valaska terribly. "Hop on Nimbus." Gohan said gesturing to the little yellow cloud, Valaska shrugged and went to sit on the cloud but she fell right through.

"Oops looks like your not pure of heart." Gohan said helping Valaska up, "Stupid cloud, I'll just fly to school on my own, without that cloud or Nimbus as you call it." Valaska said with a bitter face.

Gohan continued smiling, "Well we can't fly here Valaska."

Valaska growled, "And why not?"

Gohan put his hand behind his head and smiled nervously, "Well because people on earth aren't used to seeing people fly."

Valaska was really getting annoyed at this point, she didn't want to go to school, she couldn't ride the cloud, couldn't fly, what else could get her pissed? Gohan saw Valaska's frustration and he smiled, "You know what, I think that you can ride Nimbus…come." Gohan said extended his hand out to Valaska. Valaska looked at him curiously yet she took his hand regardless, "Float up." He said, and Valaska did so, he then pulled her onto his lap, so that she was not touching the cloud. "See Valaska you can get a ride to school after all." Gohan said smiling.

Valaska smirked, "Guess we better get going then."

Gohan nodded, "Yea guess so…lets go Nimbus."

With a minute or so the two of them landed in front of Orange Star high school. "Bulma enrolled you as my cousin, so when we go in that's how we'll be announced." Gohan said as he and Valaska began walking into the school. "Swell." Valaska said as they entered the school, they picked up their programs and noticed that they have all their classes together.

"Well let's see now, we have to go to English on the third floor." Valaska said, …"What's English?"

Gohan sighed, "You'll soon find out come on."

Once they reached their class the teacher Mr. Fugisawa introduced them to the class, "Class we have two new students today who are cousins, Valaska Briefs and Gohan Son."

Mr. Fugisawa glanced around the class looking for a place to seat the two. He then saw two empty seats in the third row. "Ah well now, Valaska you may take a seat between Sharpner and Erasa, and you Gohan may take a seat next to Videl."

Valaska sighed and went over and took her seat, Gohan did the same, "Now that that is settled class open your books to page 78." Mr. Fugisawa said as he headed towards his desk.

Valaska looked around the classroom; she found it so different from schools back on Tarpa. On Tarpa they had training academies and the classrooms were big training rooms, were students sparred, unlike here on earth, she found it all boring.

Sharpner glanced at Valaska with a smirk, he found her very appealing, Valaska noticed him glancing at her like a idiot as she was call him. She growled and glanced over at Gohan who had his nose buried in the textbook. 

"Hey Videl check out the new guy, what do you think of him?" Erasa said with a smirk. Videl glanced over at Gohan, she had to admit he was really cute, but he seemed to into his schoolwork.

"I don't know Erasa, he seems like the quite type." Videl said, she then glanced over to Valaska who had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. "His cousin seems to be the total opposite of him though…look at her, she isn't even paying attention to the work." Videl said giving Valaska an odd stare.

"Yea well Sharpner doesn't seem to mind her, he's been staring at her ever since she walked in the room." Erasa said blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Poor girl, I should tell her how sleazy Sharpner could be." Videl said.

"Yea well I think that girl doesn't seem to care, she isn't even acknowledging his existence. She seems like a real tough girl, like you Videl although she probably isn't as strong."

Videl glanced hard at Valaska, "I wouldn't be so sure about that Erasa, there's something about that girl that is very strange, and I'm sensing the same thing from her cousin too. There is something about them that is way off and I'm going to find out what." Videl said as she then glanced at her book and followed along with the teacher.

Erasa shrugged and did the same.

Alright that's the end of that chapter, hope you liked it! Please read and review! Tankies Ja ne!


	7. What's coming...?

A/N: Sorry for another terrible delay, but if I told you why I haven't updated in so long you wouldn't believe me! Anyways please forgive me and read the fic! 

Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters!

Chapter 7

The hours passed by like days and Valaska did nothing but gaze at her watch waiting for it to hit 3:00. Sharpner was still glancing at her like a sick dog, and Erasa and Videl found it all to pathetic. Although Erasa caught Videl staring at Gohan a few times as well, obviously there was something about him that Videl found interesting…but what?

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Valaska jumped up from her seat, "YES!" She shouted totally unaware of all the people who suddenly glanced over at her. She gave them all hard looks and they turned the other way, Gohan merely slumped down in his seat pretending he didn't know Valaska.

"Seems your very happy school is out aren't you?" Sharpner asked Valaska as he attempted to be charming.

Valaska gave him a look of total annoyance, "So it would seem now wouldn't it."

"OoOo Who put your panties in a twist." Sharpner said with a perverted grin, Valaska growled and gritted her teeth as Sharpner laughed. She then put her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him across the other side of the room. All the students looked at Sharpner fall to the ground with their eyes wide and their mouths open, Gohan slapped his hand to his head. He went over to Valaska, "Why the heck did you go and do that for Valaska?" Gohan said in a low tone so that no one would hear their conversation.

"Did you or did you not see how much of a jerk he was being?" Valaska said defending her actions.

"Valaska your going to have to learn to deal with it, they're human…they are very fragile so be more gentle with them ok? And don't punch them!" Gohan said sounding almost like a big brother.

"Fine whatever…as long as they don't annoy me I won't injure them, but I barely touched him." Valaska said while taking her books off her desk and slipping on her book bag.

Videl was watching the two closely and she didn't hear all of their conversation, but she caught some interesting statements, _They're fragile so be more gentle with them ok?_

"What was he talking about?" Videl said to herself as Erasa came over to her.

"What are you looking at Videl?"

Videl snapped out of her trance as she saw Valaska and Gohan leave the room, "Nothing Erasa," Videl glanced over at Sharpner who was still knocked out on the floor, "We better get him to the doctor."

~~Outside of Orange Star High school~~

"Come on Valaska let's get out of here before anyone sees us." Gohan said as they hopped on Nimbus and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

Valaska and Gohan did not speak the whole way, Gohan was thinking about all the homework he had to do while Valaska was thinking about how she didn't push Sharpner hard enough into the wall.

They then landed at Capsule Corp. where Trunks and Vegeta were training, Bulma came out to greet them.

"Hey guys! How was your first day at school?" Bulma asked happily.

Valaska grunted, "It was stupid." She said as she then headed inside, towards her room.

Bulma and Gohan watched her go inside with surprised faces, "Didn't think she would feel like that?" Bulma said looking back at Gohan.

"Well I suppose I could believe it…she doesn't seem to like school very much. Or the students for that matter." Gohan said as he thought of what Valaska did to Sharpner.

"Oh that's just the Vegeta in her, acting like that. Once she has been here for a while she will adjust and like school." Bulma said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no thanks Bulma I have to get home and start on my homework…I have a lot." Gohan said as he hopped on Nimbus and took off.

"Bye Gohan." Bulma said waving up at him.

"Bye Bulma." Gohan shouted waving back at her with a smile.

Valaska opened her bedroom door and dropped her book bag on a nearby chair. She then plopped herself on her bed and closed her eyes, as she relaxed on her soft bed, for a moment she felt like she was floating on a bed of marshmallow clouds.

She then opened her eyes to put her heirloom on the night table, she then noticed that her intercom was blinking. _There's a message waiting!_

She quickly put her heirloom down and grabbed the intercom, she quickly pressed the button and she saw her brother Vadule come on the screen. As the message finished she looked out the window, wondering if she would see any sign of him returning.

_What are you up to Vadule? What friends are you bringing back with you?_

Valaska was confused by her brother's brief yet confusing message, she could not imagine who the friends he mentioned could be and why they were coming to Earth with him. She had no clue what was going on…she just hoped Vadule wasn't going to do anything stupid.

She then was interrupted by an intrusive thought, _Valaska get down here, it is time for you to do your training!_

Came Vegeta's voice into Valaska's head, _I'm tired Uncle…can't I just leave it for tomorrow._

_No! You are a saiyan, a saiyan is never too tired to train! Are you or are you not a member of the royal bloodline?_

_You know I am but-_

_But nothing! Get down here know! Do not make me fetch you myself!_

_Ugh! Alright uncle…you win…I'll be right down ok?_

Vegeta then pulled back out of her mind, and Valaska sighed, she changed out of her school clothes and into her training clothes. She put her spiky long brown hair back in a ponytail and she then headed downstairs.

As she went into the yard the ground began to tremble slightly, she glanced up into the air and saw a bright flash of light streak across the sky and head towards the mountains.

_What the hell was that?_

Vegeta came out from the gravity room, he had felt something approach, "What just happened?" He hollered as he glanced in the direction where the light fell.

"I don't know uncle…perhaps it could be-"

"Let's go find out then." Vegeta said cutting Valaska off as he immediately blasted off into the air heading towards the direction of the falling light.

Valaska immediately followed, and they both headed in the direction of the falling light.

~~Over on Roshi's Isalnd~~

Krillin, 18, Marron and Master Roshi were all lounging around on the beach when the light fell.

"What the heck was that?" Krillin asked as he glanced over by the falling light.

"Don't know." 18 Said as she also glanced over to where the light exploded, which for regular humans could not be seen form their distance.

Master Roshi looked over as well and sighed, "Perhaps you two better go and investigate."

Krillin and 18 nodded their heads and blasted off towards the sight, Master Roshi was looking very worried as a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

~~Over at Kami's Lookout~~

Piccolo was meditating, when he felt the strange energy land on Earth. Dende and Mr. Popo were both looking distressed when Piccolo opened his eyes and glanced at the two.

"What was that?" Piccolo said standing up and walking towards them.

"I don't know Piccolo, but whatever it is, it's very powerful…maybe you should go check it out." Dende said as he clutched his staff.

Piccolo nodded and blasted off towards the sight.

All right that's the end of this chapter! Please Read and Review! I hope to get this fic done soon! Its killing me to no end!


End file.
